Markus Wexford
Markus Wexford was born in 1895, in a small farm in Georgia. He grew up in a white family who opposed many different races and religions,for example, Jews, blacks, hispanics, and the list goes on. His father was a rugged farmer, who worked all day and night, and rarely ever got sleep. His mother was a scrawny short woman, about 4 feet and 11 inches tall. His older brother, George, was always helping the family raise money by selling home-made candy in the city. But whenever George was free, him and Markus would run in the fields and play with anything they could find. However, in 1908, 15 year old George was selling candy, when a man ran up to a lady trying to steal her money. George got up and began to run down the street. Officials were already half a block down from the man and hunting dogs were quickly gaining on the man. The man pulled out a revilver to shoot the dogs when one official sneaked up behind him and grabbed him. Startled, the man fired his revolver, which was pointing down at an angle. Before George could turn the corner the bullet striked him, entering his lung and knocking out his air. He collapsed to ground, scrambling for air. He died by the time he made it to the hospital. Markus was devastated. And so was his mother and father. In 1910, his family had raised enough money to send Markus to school. He went to school trying his best at every subject, but nothing mattered to him. He was always thinking about George. He would always get bad grades and would get in fights everyday. On June 28th, 1914, his father died of polio. This was ut for Markus. He tried commiting suicide, by poisoning, hanging, and shooting himself. But his mother always stopped him before it was too late. By 1919, Markus decided to go back to school and finish what he started, and he finally graduated with honors. In 1928, Markus' mother had died at the age of 67, of natural causes. Markus sold out his farm, and used his money to immigrate to Germany. Here, he opened a liquor store, and made very little money a day. But it was enough to get him through. One day , in Mid-August of 1930, he stumbled across a man shouting in the streets about the villainous Jews. He confronted the man and they agreed to meet somewhere private. The man, offered him a place in a group known as the "Nazis". Markus accepted. His amazing work in reading and writing in school helped him gain a higher meaning in the Nazi group, many people believed he even rivaled Adolf Hitler, the current leader. In 1931, Markus and Adolf had gained enough publicity to amass a military of 100k people, and they used the military strength to overthrow the Weilmer Republic. Nazi Germany was established. In 1934, an election was held in the country, the election was between Markus Wexford, Adolf Hitler, and a few other famous Nazi members. 1935 marked the beginning of Wexford's regime. Hitler became Chief of Staff. 1936 began the Nazis' campaign for Europe, as a suprise attack was led on Denmark and Czechosloviaka. Austria and Hungary quickly joined Germany's side in the campaign. France and allies warned Germany to stay out of Poland. Germany complied. Instead, the main targets wer the Balkans and Italy. Soon, Romania, Serbia, and Bulgaria joined the Nazis and Eastern Europe was blockaded from the West. Meanwhile, the Soviets were having massive success invading the Baltics and Finland. The Nazis made a deal with the Soviet Union. They would split Poland, just as long as the Soviets aided the Axis Powers in the war for Italy. The Soviets accepted. In 1939, Poland was spliet between the Soviets and the Axis Powers, and Italy was guaranteed to fall soon. At this point, Wexford decided to send troops to the German-French border to protcet from the incoming declaration of war. The defense succeeded, as the french army tried to suprise the Germans by occupying the Rhineland, but were quickly halted. The coming years of the war lef into great devastation for the Allies. Belgium, the Netherlands, and Norway entered the war to give the Allies more land to spread out their armies. Everything failed. Wexford knew he had to sign armistice soon, as supplies were running low. So, in 1944, a peace treaty was signed, and war was over. Over the next decade Wexford worked on building up the infrastructure and economy. However, this resulted in a mass Holocaust. Blacks, hispanics, Jews, every hated minority in Germany were either slaughterered, or tortured. However, 1951 would mark the end of a great German era. Wexford was slowly losing control over some regions, as massive protests broke out in Romania, Serbia, and Bulgaria. Those three nations left the Axis Powers in October 14th, 1951. Austria and Hungary as well as the puppet states of Facist Italy, Northern France, and Benelux were swept into civil wars. In December 24th of the same year, Wexford was giving a speach when one of his "followers" walked behind him and activated a bomb in his pants, killing them both. This devastated Germany. In the course of 15 years, Germany shrunk to the size of Texas. This was the end of Markus Wexford's legacy.